Bleach Fantasy
by Zar Antiquo
Summary: La sombra de una nueva guerra entre los dioses amenaza el mundo, 1000 años despues de concluida la primera y la llegada de dos nuevos capitanes, podria ser motivo mas que suficiente para que los fantasmas del pasado regresaran. ¿Estara el mundo preparado?
1. Toda historia tiene un inicio

_****__Hola a todos!!! aqui Zar Antiquo anunciando el primer capitulo de Bleach Fantasy, un fanfic que se me ocurrio hace ya algun buen tiempo, espero que les guste, acepto cualquier clase de review solo que no sea spam_

_******Avisos legales:**__  
_

_****__Final Fantasy y sus personajes propiedad de Square Enix_

_****__Bleach y sus personajes propiedad de Kubo Tite_

* * *

**Capitulo I**

"**Toda historia tiene un inicio"**

El ultimo edificio cayo, esta ya no era la hermosa ciudad que en algún momento fue llamada Pravoca, ahora solo los escombros y el fuego quedaban en su lugar, y la noche hacia parecer que fuera una escena apocalíptica, en medio de todo esto, el cansado guerrero sostenía con ambas manos una katana, su respiración agitada y la sangre que escurría por sus ojos, interferían en su concentración.

— ¿Qué pasa Light? ¿Acaso tu diosa te ha abandonado? ¡Que esperas! ¡Libera tu Zanpakuto! —

Grito el hombre delante de él que a diferencia de este su armadura era de color grisáceo con una capa morada, completando el conjunto con un casco que le cubría la cara y una katana en la mano derecha.

— ¡Cállate maldito Garland! ¿No te basta con todo el daño que ya has causado? —

Grito Light mientras luchaba por mantenerse en pie.

—Bien, si tú no lo haces primero, ¡Lo haré yo! —

Garland tomó con ambas manos la katana, Light rápidamente puso la suya frente a él para protegerse, en ese momento, Garland dijo en voz alta:

—Aplástalo…—

—Suficiente Garland, es hora de irnos—

Una voz imponente lo interrumpió antes de poder terminar la frase.

—Si, amo— Dijo Garland mirando a Light que seguía protegiéndose con el arma, entonces, de la nada, detrás de Garland apareció un vórtice negro, el hombre dio media vuelta y entro en él.

— ¡Espera! — Grito Light corriendo hacia donde estaba la abertura, pero era tarde, el vórtice ya se había cerrado, Light subió la mirada al cielo nocturno enrojecido por las llamas y dijo

—No te preocupes Garland, la próxima vez que nos veamos, tu cabeza ser mía —

1000 años después…

El Rokugai llevaba su rutina diaria, los niños jugaban, los comerciantes gritaban para vender sus productos, los perros ladraban, en fin, las personas llevaban su vida como todos los días.

—Señor ¿Quiere unas peras? — Dijo el pequeño niño mostrando su canasta al hombre rubio frente a él, su peinado era extraño, pareciera que desafiara las leyes de gravedad, además, vestía un shihakusho sin mangas con una hombrera plateada sobre el hombro izquierdo junto con unos guantes muy raros y una enorme katana en la espalda que parecía lista para desenfundarse.

—No gracias chico, no me gusta esa fruta— Dijo bajando la mirada hacia el niño.

— ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? — Dijo amablemente el hombre al niño

—Sí, ¿Cuál? — Pregunto intrigado

— ¿Sabes donde se encuentra el Seretei? Creo que, lo olvide— Dijo el hombre llevando una mano a la nuca y el niño empezó a reír.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso? — pregunto el hombre viendo fijamente al pequeño.

—Oh, por favor ¿Es enserio? es la primera vez que veo a un shinigami que no sabe el camino al Seretei ¿Qué has estado viviendo bajo una roca? — El niño siguió riendo pero en poco más calmado preguntó.

—Por cierto ¿Cuál es tu nombre amigo? —

— ¿Apenas te conozco y ya me llamas amigo? — Suspiró

—Mi nombre es Cloud— Dijo tranquilamente.

—Bueno "Cloud" ¿Puedes ver esa enorme pared que esta a lo lejos? — Dijo el niño señalando el enorme muro que se levantaba a lo lejos

— Ahí es, suerte amigo — Dijo el niño

—Gracias—

—Por nada— El niño movió la mano y se alejo con una sonrisa, Cloud suspiro y se dijo así mismo

—Si que ha pasado mucho tiempo— y empezó a caminar.

* * *

_****__Proximamente el segundo capitulo tan pronto lo termine, o si, Cloud no sera el personaje principal (Lo siento fans de cloud)_


	2. Un nuevo comienzo para el lobo solitario

_**Por fin despues de tanto tiempo pude subir el segundo capitulo, lamento no poder hacerlo tan seguido pero la escuela, el trabajo y el servicio social me estan matando, ¡Apenas y tengo tiempo para mi!. Tambien tuve algunos problemas para subirlo, lo hubieran podido tener desde antier, pero o demonios, se tenia que ir la luz haciendome perder gran parte del trabajo y ayer no podia subir el archivo, al parecer un error en la pagina lo evitaba, de todas maneras, gracias a todos los que dejan sus comentarios y espero que sea de su agrado.**_

_**Las cosas legales:**_

_**Final Fantasy y sus personajes propiedad de Square Enix**_

_**Bleach y sus personajes propiedad de Kubo Tite**_

**

* * *

Capitulo II**

"**Una nuevo comienzo para el lobo solitario"**

— Despierta, oye, despierta, Firion ya es hora — Firion abrió los ojos lentamente al oír esas palabras, pero se quedo pasmado al ver a la chica de cabellos púrpuras y ojos del mismo color que lo miraba fijamente a los ojos con una expresión de inocencia, sus cabellos caían sobre la cara de Firion haciéndolo sentir un ligero cosquilleo.

— Ma… Maria — Dijo con la voz entrecortada el joven al verla tan cerca de él.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tengo algo en la cara? — Pregunto tocándose la cara para comprobar, Firion se echo para atrás rápidamente como tratando de evadirla, se recargándose sobre la cabecera de la cama y tapándose con la sabana hasta la mitad del torso, aclaro la garganta y dijo.

— No, no es eso, es que me tomaste desprevenido — Trato de justificarse, pero en el fondo había algo mas, tal vez era su timidez que le daba mala suerte con las mujeres, o el hecho de que Maria era como su hermana, ya que la conocía desde la niñez, fuera cual fuera la razón el chico se encontraba ahí, viendo a un lado de su cama a esa mujer que le ayudo a salir de incontables problemas.

Maria rió tímidamente al ver la reacción de Firion, y este preguntó.

— ¿De qué es hora? — se estiro y bostezó.

— Acaba de llegar una mariposa infernal con un mensaje — Contesto Maria

— ¿Mensaje? —

— Sí, dice que el capitán comandante quiere que los cuatro capitanes que solicitó estén en quince minutos en los cuarteles del primer escuadrón para la "Presentación" — Dijo Maria sonriendo.

— Presentación… ¡No! ¡Diablos! ¡Lo olvidé! — Firion se levanto como un rayo y corrió hacia el closet buscando su shihakusho como loco, sin recordar que lo único que traía encima era un calzoncillo y peor aun ¡Maria seguía en la habitación!

— Firion… — Dijo Maria apenada.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Pregunto volteando a ver a Maria la cual desvió su mirada hacia el otro lado, Firion al darse cuenta de lo que sucedia, rápidamente se puso la hakama y pidió a Maria saliera de la habitación, esta salio rápidamente apenada por el suceso, pero poco después recordó algo y desde el otro lado de la puerta le dijo.

— Firion, ¿Recuerdas que te dije que eran quince minutos? Pues… el mensaje había llegado hace ocho, eeeehh… ¡no vemos! — Maria se alejo de la puerta y corrió hacia la salida de los cuarteles.

Firion se quedo enmudecido y poco tiempo después lanzó un grito.

— ¡Ocho minutos! — Firion rápidamente completo el shihakusho y sobre el se puso un haori blanco sin mangas que en la espalda tenia marcado el numero dos.

— ¡Debo darme prisa! ¡El capitán comandante es muy poco tolerante! — Se dijo a si mismo y salio corriendo de la habitación, pero al cerrar la puerta recordó algo, abrió de nuevo la puerta y agarro una pañoleta que estaba a un lado de la cama, para luego salir corriendo hacia los cuarteles del primer escuadrón.

* * *

— "El Seretei, corte de las almas puras, el lugar donde los shinigamis residen y además desde donde los trece escuadrones se encargan de velar por la seguridad del mundo, como principal tarea tienen la misión de matar a los Hollow que se manifiestan en nuestro mundo para alimentarse de almas humanas". Vaya forma de describirlo — Dijo Cloud acabando de leer el folleto que llevaba en la mano, el cual le había sido entregado por un anciano que se encontraba sentado en la calle después de que Cloud preguntara por segunda vez por el camino al Seretei.

— Ya está cerca — Pensó al tiempo que guardaba el folleto y se daba prisa al ver el Seretei a unos cuantos metros.

Cloud por fin había llegado a la enorme puerta principal del Seretei, la cual era por lo menos veinte veces más grande que él.

— ¿Qué pasa chico? ¿Qué buscas? Si no tienes pase aunque seas un shinigami no puedes pasar — Dijo uno de los guardias que cuidaban la puerta.

— Traes un pase ¿No es así? — Pregunto el otro guardia a Cloud que no respondía a ninguno de los dos.

— ¡Maldita sea! ¿Tienes pase o no? — Dijo irritado el primer guardia, que al ver que no respondía dirigió su lanza hacia Cloud, este, a su vez con mucha paciencia y sin inmutarse metió la mano entre sus ropas y saco una carta que le dio al guardia que lo amenazaba, el tipo se la arrebato y comenzó a leerla, al terminarla cambio su expresión violenta a una sonrisa nerviosa.

— Señor Strife… ¡Lo estábamos esperando! ¡Vamos, pase, pase! — Dijo el guardia con la voz temblorosa.

— Oh, así que el señor Strife eh… — Dijo el segundo guardia, y acto seguido saco una pequeña campana la cual tocó, esto hizo que la enorme puerta se abriera, Cloud entro sin decir palabra alguna y la puerta se cerró tras de sí.

— ¿Miedo? — Pregunto el guardia de la campana al ver que su compañero temblaba.

— ¡No seas ridículo! Lo que pasa es que hace frió aquí — Contesto el guardia tratándose de justificar.

* * *

La enorme puerta estaba cerrada, en ella se podía apreciar el número uno. Firion llegó frente ella y dijo.

— Capitán Firion, segundo escuadrón —

La puerta se abrió haciendo un crujido, Firion entró y dentro pudo ver a dos hombres y una mujer, que como él, vestían un haori blanco sobre el shihakusho negro, uno de ellos se veía tranquilo, tenía el cabello blanco y largo, en el, tenía varias piedras de color azul y en la cabeza una cinta del mismo color. Vestía el uniforme shinigami perfectamente ya que a diferencia del haori de Firion, el de este tenía las mangas completas y en su espalda se podía ver el número cuatro. El otro hombre parecía serio, tenia los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados, el peinado en su cabello castaño lo hacía parecer elegante, este también vestía el uniforme con propiedad y en su espalda se podía apreciar el número doce japonés. La mujer se veía muy joven y pequeña a lado de estos dos, casi parecía una niña, su cabello era verde y en su cara se podía ver una inocencia pura, con la mano derecha agarraba la muñeca izquierda y amarradas en la cadera se podían ver varias cintas de diferentes colores que hacía parecer que llevara una falda sobre la hakama, como los otros dos, en su haori se podía ver un numero, esta vez, el seis.

— ¡Firion! ¡Por aquí! — Grito el hombre de cabello blanco, Firion se dirigió hacia él y se paró a su lado derecho, la chica sonrió y movió la mano al verlo frente a ella, mientras el otro solo se limito a abrir un ojo para verlo.

— ¿Llego muy tarde capitán Harvey? — Pregunto Firion al hombre a su lado.

— No, de hecho llegas justo a tiempo, el capitán comandante no ha llegado aun – Respondió Cecil.

— ¿Por qué has tardado tanto? — Pregunto la joven frente a él

— Bueno yo…— Se quedó callado como si tuviera vergüenza de contestar.

— Te quedaste dormido, ¿No es así? — Dijo el hombre frente a Cecil.

— ¡Vaya!, creí que ya no seguías con nosotros Balthier —Dijo sarcásticamente Cecil, y con una sonrisa Balthier dijo.

— Sabes, el capitán Firion no fue único que se desvelo anoche — Se estiró — Después de todo las fiestas salvajes del capitán Tribal son muy agotadoras — Balthier miro fijamente a Firion y agregó.

— Además, anoche parecías muy feliz mientras conversabas con esa chica del quinto escuadrón ¿Cómo se llamaba? A si, Lenna si no me equivoco — Firion evitaba ver a la cara a Balthier, ya que lo que decía lo apenaba, después de todo no era muy bueno hablando con mujeres, y pensar que el alcohol lo había ayudado a realizar tal acto lo hacía desear que se lo tragara la tierra.

— No te preocupes Firion no hay de que avergonzarse, a todos se les pasa la mano con el alcohol de vez en cuando — Dijo Cecil tratando de animarlo un poco, la muchacha soltó una pequeña risa tímida y dijo.

— Si Firion, no te sientas mal, incluso yo bebí un poco — Sonrió — Creo que mejor deberíamos ser como el capitán Harvey, no lo vi tocar gota de alcohol en la fiesta — dijo viendo a Cecil.

— Oh, me halaga capitana Branford — Dijo Cecil riendo, Firion solo deseaba que llegara pronto el capitán comandante para que dejaran el tema de lado de una vez, y como si sus plegarias hubieran sido escuchadas, se oyó el crujir de una puerta por la que entro una figura conocida, era él, el capitán comandante, por fin Firion respiro tranquilo.

El capitán comandante vestía el shihakusho como debía de ser, a excepción del haori que usaba como si fuera una capa, en el, se veía el número uno, tenía una expresión seria, en los tantos años de estar al frente de los trece escuadrones parecía que no tuviera otra cara que mostrar, su cabello plateado le daba un aire de sabiduría y en sus ojos se podía ver esa mirada de determinación que no perdía aun después de esa guerra acabada hace ya mil años, miro a los cuatro capitanes con detenimiento y dijo.

— Como todos ustedes saben hoy es un día importante, ya que nuestras fuerzas se verán aumentadas con la llegada de dos nuevos capitanes que ocuparan los puestos vacantes en los escuadrones tres y siete — Dicho esto dos puertas se abrieron, los cuatro capitanes dirigieron la mirada hacia ellas y pudieron ver a dos personas, uno era un tipo rubio con un peinado raro, y el otro un niño pequeño con cabello plateado no mayor de trescientos años, ambos caminaron hacia donde estaba el capitán comandante.

— Vaya, esa cosa es enorme — Pensó Firion al ver la zanpakuto de Cloud cuando pasó frente a él.

— ¡Esto tiene que ser una broma! — Pensó sorprendido Balthier al ver al niño.

— Ustedes demostraron tener lo necesario para lograr obtener este puesto tan importante dentro del Seretei. ¿Creen estar listos para tomar la responsabilidad? —

Pregunto el capitán comandante a los shinigamis.

— ¡Nací listo! — Dijo el niño emocionado.

— Claro… —Contesto Cloud.

— Muy bien, entonces ¿Cual es su nombre y de donde vienen? —

— Luneth, para ser sincero nunca había pertenecido a ningún escuadrón, simplemente cuando me presente para hacer el examen de ingreso a la academia me dijeron que era un caso especial, lo único que me avisaron fue que me darían mi pase directo al Seretei, ¡Pero nunca creí que seria capitán! — Contestó el niño.

— Cloud Strife, fuerzas externas, primer frente de batalla, antiguo teniente del séptimo escuadrón — Contesto el rubio.

— Ahora que nos conocemos, yo, Light Warrior como capitán comandante de los trece escuadrones y frente a estos cuatro capitanes como mis testigos, los nombro a ambos capitanes del tercer y séptimo escuadrón — Light chasqueo los dedos y entraron dos shinigamis, cada uno con un haori blanco en ambas manos, a Luneth se le entrego el que tenía el numero tres y a Cloud el del número siete.

— Pueden retirase todos — Dijo el capitán comandante caminando hacia la puerta por donde había entrado.

— Felicidades, ya son parte de nosotros, soy el capitán Cecil Harvey del cuarto escuadrón, mucho gusto —Dijo Cecil sonriente.

— Gracias… — contesto Cloud echando el haori sobre su hombro derecho.

— Nos vemos, tengo algunos asuntos que atender — Se despidió Balthier caminando hacia la puerta.

— Ese Balthier, siempre tan responsable — Dijo sarcásticamente Cecil.

— ¿No eres un poco pequeño para esto? — Pregunto Firion a Luneth, que al oír esto se enojo y dijo.

— ¡No soy pequeño! Solo soy bajo de estatura… además te puedo demostrar que puedo vencerte fácilmente, ¡Vamos! ¡Aquí y ahora! — Luneth tomo el mango de la zanpakuto listo para desenfundarla.

— Esto será entretenido — Dijo Firion haciendo lo mismo que el niño.

— ¡No es lindo! — Dijo Terra abrazando por la espalda a Luneth, el pequeño se sonrojo y se soltó rápidamente de ella.

— ¡No soy lindo! ¡Soy una máquina de matar lista para la acción! —

— Claro, "lindura" — Dijo Firion y todos excepto Cloud que solo sonrió empezaron a reír, Luneth se enojo aun mas y empezó a hacer berrinche.

* * *

Los cinco salieron, Cecil y Firion se despidieron dejando a Terra, Cloud y Luneth solos.

— Lo siento, que tonta, ahora que lo recuerdo aun no me presento con ustedes, soy Terra Branford, capitana del sexto escuadrón — Dijo la chica sonriendo.

— No te preocupes, no era necesario — Dijo Cloud viendo a la chica sonriéndole, mientras tanto Luneth se puso el haori y dijo.

— Bueno, me voy, creo que tengo que hacer esas cosas que hacen los capitanes — Llevo las manos a la nuca y cuando se disponía a dar el primer paso un grito de Terra lo detuvo en seco.

— ¡Espera! —

— ¿Qué pasa? — Pregunto Luneth asustado por el grito. Terra saco de entre sus ropas un lápiz y una hoja, en ella dibujo algo, lo doblo y se lo dio al niño.

— ¿Qué es esto? — Pregunto desdoblando la hoja.

— Es un mapa especial para ti, evitara que te pierdas — Contesto Terra.

— ¡Cuantas veces tengo que decir que…! — Luneth quería gritar, pero al ver la cara de emoción de la chica simplemente se quedo callado, suspiró y haciendo un movimiento con la mano se alejó.

— Yo también me tengo que ir capitán Strife, ¡Nos vemos! — Se despidió Terra que se dirigió hacia la calle contraria de donde fue Luneth. Ya solo, Cloud subió la mirada al cielo y pensó.

— Capitán Strife… me costara trabajo acostumbrarme, espero al menos ser tan bueno como él lo fue —

Y así Cloud emprendió su camino sin saber que varias cosas cambiarían en su solitaria vida partir de ese día.

* * *

_**Si preguntan, sí, Warrior of Light se llamara Light Warrior, necesito un nombre y apellido, Onion Knigth sera Luneth y tendra la apriencia de este, Terra tendra el cabello verde y Balthier sera el capitan del escuadron doce, ¿Por que?, digamos simplemente que Vaan... es Vaan, y como dato curioso para hacer la descripcion de Maria me base en una imagen hentai, lo se suena raro, pero hay muy pocas imagenes en las que se pueda apreciar bien a Maria, no soy un pervertido eh, simplemente la encontre por casualidad.**_

_**Nos leemos el proximo capitulo, bye bye!!!**_


	3. La valentía del caballero cebolla

**_Por fin despues de tanto tiempo (tres meses mas o menos) pude actualizar la historia, espero que les guste, asi que, disfruten!!!_**

**_Avisos legales y todo eso:_**

**_No soy propietario de Final Fantasy ni Bleach todos los derechos reservados a sus respectivos dueños._**

**

* * *

Capítulo III**

"**La valentía del Caballero Cebolla"**

El niño peliplateado aun no podía creer su suerte, después de tantos años de haberse preparado para poder entrar al Seretei por fin lo había logrado, pero no de la forma en que lo había imaginado, si no de una aun mejor, ahora era un capitán algo en lo que ni siquiera había soñado o al menos no pensaba que pasaría tan pronto.

— ¡Amo mi vida, amo mi vida, amo mi vida!— Repetía el chico felizmente mientras caminaba dando pequeños saltos, al llegar a un cruce de caminos oyó un grito que lo hizo detenerse de golpe

— ¡A un lado! — y lo último que vio fue un bólido amarillo antes de que todo se oscureciera.

* * *

—Equipo ocho— Dijo la shinigami viendo al pequeño niño de cabello plateado que tenía una katana amarrada a la espalda.

—Deberías darte prisa, el examen está a punto de empezar— Dijo el guardia abriendo la puerta para que el pequeño pasara

—Gracias… — Dijo el niño, se notaba cansado, tal vez por el duro entrenamiento que había estado haciendo en los últimos años y sobre todo los últimos meses antes del examen. Por fin cruzo la puerta y pudo ver muchas personas que como él, buscaban aprobar el examen para poder entrar a la academia shinigami.

—Hola niño ¿cuál es tu equipo? — Pregunto una shinigami que tenía en el brazo derecho una banda roja que la distinguía como instructora.

—El equipo ocho— Respondió el chico

—Creo que tu equipo es aquel de allá— Dijo la mujer señalando hacia una esquina donde se encontraban dos niños parados, el niño se dirigió hacia haya y pregunto.

— ¿Ustedes son el equipo ocho? — Uno de los dos volteó era un niño de cabello castaño que lo revisaba detenidamente de pies a cabeza.

—Mmm… así que… tú eres el último miembro… lo siento chico, no creo que tengas lo necesario para ser parte del equipo del gran Palom— Dijo el chico con un tono altanero, entonces la chica junto a él dio media vuelta y le propino un buen golpe en la cabeza.

— ¡Ouch! Eso duele— Reclamo Palom sobándose la cabeza.

—Disculpa a mi hermano, a veces es un idiota, a por cierto, mi nombre es Porom, es un honor conocerte— Dijo la niña con una sonrisa.

—Yo soy Luneth, por lo que veo son gemelos— Dijo el peliplateado viendo el asombroso parecido entre ambos.

—Por desgracia tuvimos que ser idénticos he estado pensando seriamente cambiarme el color del cabello a no se… rosa tal vez—

—De acuerdo, permitiré que te unas a mi equipo ya que le agradas a mi hermana— Dijo Palom llevando las manos a la nuca, Porom le lanzo una mirada amenazante.

— ¿Y a ti quien te ha nombrado líder? — Dijo la niña

—No necesito nombramiento, además con mi gran poder no tienen nada que temer— Rió —Vaya este tipo sí que es engreído— Pensó Luneth.

—Muy bien chicos, su atención por favor— Dijo un shinigami que como la mujer también tenía una banda roja en el brazo

—En unos momentos dará inicio el examen, el objetivo es comprobar que tan aptos son y como se desenvuelven en el campo de batalla, los dividiremos en quince equipos de tres personas cada uno, nosotros les proporcionaremos las armas con las que lucharan, los enemigos estarán controlados así que no teman, en caso de que tengan problemas apareceremos para ayudarlos, y recuerden, no se trata de cuantos enemigos eliminen si no de cómo manejen la situación en cada uno de los combates que tengan en base a eso se les calificara, trabajen en equipo y cuiden sus espaldas después de todo el examen es para eso— Una puerta se alzó desde el suelo y el shinigami volvió a hablar.

—Detrás de esta puerta se encuentra su futuro, de ustedes depende cual sea, así que, ¡Suerte!— La puerta se abrió y todos los que se encontraban en la sala entraron rápidamente en ella.

* * *

Era un bosque enorme, los arboles cubrían la luz del sol y tres niños caminaban por él.

—Aun no lo entiendo, ¿Por qué no recibiste la katana nueva que te estaban ofreciendo? — Pregunto Palom intrigado recordando el suceso de hace algunas horas.

—Porque simplemente no pude— Luneth desenfundo el sable oxidado y roído que traía amarrado a la espalda y lo miró fijamente.

—Esta katana significa mucho para mí — Porom miró a Luneth y le dijo a Palom

—Deja a Luneth en paz si no quiso recibir la katana es su problema—

—Para que me preocupo, mejor encontremos un enemigo antes de que los otros equipos acaben con todos— Dijo Palom llevándose las manos a la nuca, Luneth volvió a enfundar la katana y dijo.

—Por cierto no les he preguntado, ¿De dónde vienen? —

—Somos de Mysidia, la capital del kidou— Contestó la niña

—Vaya, eso queda un poco lejos— Dijo Luneth sorprendido.

—Sí, lo sé, pero si algún día quiero ser capitán comandante de los trece escuadrones tendré que ir al fin del mundo si es necesario— Dijo Palom metiéndose en la plática.

—Si sigues con esa actitud lo único que conseguirás será otro golpe en tu enorme cabeza— Dijo Porom molesta por la actitud de su hermano.

—A propósito, yo tampoco he preguntado de dónde vienes— Dijo Porom mirando al peliplateado

— ¿Yo? Bueno… soy de una pequeña villa llamada Ur— Contesto Luneth algo apenado.

—No hay de qué avergonzarse, cuando sea capitán comandante te haré tan importante que todos querrán ser de Ur— Dijo Palom animando al niño.

—Me impresionas, a veces no eres tan tonto— Dijo Porom en un tono sarcástico.

—Gracias chicos— Dijo Luneth dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

—Parece que los equipos se han empezado a mover al fin— Dijo el shinigami que se encontraba monitoreando el examen.

—Excelente— Dijo la pequeña shinigami sentada detrás de él, en ese momento se abrió la puerta y un shinigami entro a la habitación oscura en la que se encontraban y alterado dijo.

—Señora tenemos un problema—

— ¿Qué pasa? — Pregunto molesta.

— ¡Es el experimento! ¡Escapó! hicimos todo lo que pudimos para detenerlo pero… al intentarlo perdimos dos hombres— Contesto conteniendo su rabia.

—Y en todo esto ¿Dónde entro yo? — Dijo tranquila la shinigami.

— ¡Se dirige al área del examen! — Grito el hombre desesperado, la shinigami lanzo un suspiro y exclamó desganada.

—Porque todo lo tengo que hacer yo… — Se levanto del asiento y se dirigió a la puerta donde al abrirla la luz dejaba ver que traía puesto un haori blanco con el número once en la espalda.

* * *

— ¡Otro menos! — Grito Palom cortando un pequeño hollow a la mitad.

—Con esto llevamos diez enemigos— Dijo Porom con cara de preocupación.

—Vamos muy retrasado— Agregó Luneth enfundando su katana.

—Entonces hay que acelerar el paso— Dijo emocionado Palom echándose a correr en busca de más enemigos

—Espérame— Grito la niña corriendo detrás de su hermano y Luneth no tuvo más que seguirlos.

—Esto es agotante— Dijo Porom sentándose en el suelo y recargándose en una enorme roca, Luneth se sentó a su lado mientras Palom seguía buscando enemigos y gritando como loco.

—Parece que tiene mucha energía— Dijo el peliplatedo viendo como Palom mataba hollow tras hollow, Porom sonrió.

—Sí, siempre ha sido así, sabes, aunque a veces sea un idiota se que se preocupa por mí como yo por él, tal vez no lo demuestre pero sé que piensa igual— Ambos comenzaron a reír, repentinamente la roca en la que estaban recargados comenzó a moverse y a hacer ruidos extraños como de un animal salvaje.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Preguntó confundido Luneth.

— ¡Increíble! ¡Mira esa cosa! — Dijo Palom viendo como el enorme animal se levantaba, tenía enormes ojos rojos llenos de ira y unos cuernos y colmillos inmensos.

—Es… es… ¡Un Behemoth! — Grito sorprendida Porom.

—Que importa lo que sea además está controlado, ¡Seguro que si le ganamos tenemos el examen asegurado!— Dijo Palom emocionado y se apresuro a atacarlo, lanzo un corte pero el sable reboto en la plateada piel como si estuviera hecha de acero, la bestia lo miro y con la cola lo lanzo fuertemente contra un árbol casi derribándolo.

— ¿Qué diablos…? — Grito Luneth confundido y llevando la mano hacia su arma mientras Porom corrió a ayudar a su hermano.

— ¿Qué no se supone que están controlados? ¡Ese ataque casi lo mata! — Dijo exaltada sosteniendo a su hermano que apenas y se podía mover.

—Parece que nos encontramos con un enemigo algo difícil— Dijo el niño que apenas y podía mantenerse en pie, el Behemoth miraba a los tres furioso y con un salto se lanzo contra Luneth que apenas y pudo evadir el ataque.

— ¡Maldita sea! ¡Si no lo detenemos nos matara! — Grito Luneth y desenfundando la katana se lanzo contra el Behemoth pero el resultado fue el mismo que Palom, el enorme animal lanzo un zarpazo del cual no pudo escapar y apenas y pudo cubrirse.

— ¡Luneth! — Grito la niña preocupada

— ¡Porom! ¡Hay que usarlo!— Dijo el gemelo enterrando la katana en el suelo para poder sostenerse.

— ¡Pero en tu estado actual no podrás usar kidou! —

—No te preocupes, tengo más que energía suficiente para uno o dos hadou—

—Entonces intentémoslo— Dijo la niña poniéndose en posición.

Luneth trataba de evadir los ataques que lanzaba el Behemoth pero algunos lo alcanzaban haciéndole daño, mientras que los que el lanzaba no causaban el mas mínimo rasguño en la bestia.

—A este ritmo no creo dure mucho— Pensó el niño analizando la situación.

— ¡Luneth, a un lado! — Grito Palom.

—…Y redúcelos a cenizas Hadou #40. ¡Fire! — Grito Porom lanzando una bola de fuego al Behemoth a lo que el animal se doblegó un poco volteando la mirada hacia donde se encontraban los gemelos.

—Aléjense— grito Luneth corriendo hacia donde estaban ellos.

— ¿Por qué ahora? ¡Maldición! Tengo que intentar usarlo, espero que funcione…— Pensó el chico al tiempo que se ponía entre los gemelos y el Behemoth, entonces gritó.

— ¡Se valiente! ¡Onion Knight! — Una luz segadora inundo el ambiente y la katana roída de Luneth se convirtió en una espada amarilla, el chico dio media vuelta tomo a los dos niños y rápidamente los movió a un lugar seguro.

— ¿Cómo hiciste eso? ¿Acaso fue shunpo?, no… ¡Fue más rápido!— Dijo la niña sorprendida.

—La zanpakutou me da la habilidad de moverme y atacar a esta velocidad— Dijo Luneth sosteniendo la espada con fuerza.

—Entonces fue buena idea no aceptar la katana nueva— Dijo Palom con una sonrisa y levantándose con dificultad.

—Yo me encargare, ustedes traten de huir— Dijo el peliplateado viendo al animal que todavía se encontraba aturdido por la luz.

—Olvídalo, estamos juntos en esto, después de todo somos un equipo ¿No? — Dijo Palom tomando su katana con fuerza.

—Palom tiene razón, no te dejaremos la carga a ti solo— Dijo la niña también tomando su katana con fuerza, Luneth sonrió y se lanzo nuevamente contra la bestia mientras los gemelos preparaban los cantos para poder lanzar mas hechizos, el peliplateado atacaba rápidamente confundiendo al animal con su velocidad pero aunque atacaba con fuerza los espadazos de este apenas rasgaban la piel del animal, los ataques que lanzaban los gemelos golpeaban a la bestia que lo hacían dar rugidos de dolor, muestra de que la dura coraza que lo protegía empezaba a ceder gracias a los ataques de Luneth.

— ¡Solo un poco más! — Pensó el niño continuando su ataque mientras los gemelos seguían lanzando sus hechizos sin darle oportunidad a la bestia de defenderse, pero el animal en vez de evitarlos siguió recibiendo los ataques con su dura piel, algo andaba mal y Luneth lo sabía, se detuvo en seco y se quedo observando al Behemoth de una distancia segura, el animal comenzó a lanzar fuego por el hocico y pronto creó una barrera de llamas alrededor de sí.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Pregunto confundido Palom, entonces, de entre las llamas salió el enorme Behemoth ya sin su protección, tenía una piel morada y se veía más amenazante que antes y en un parpadeo se movió hacia los gemelos que ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar y fueron embestidos por la bestia cayendo inconscientes, Luneth todavía no se recuperaba de verlos caer cuando frente a él vio al Behemoth que con su enorme pata aplasto al chico dejándolo bajo ella, el niño solo veía como todo se volvía negro.

* * *

Era un lugar totalmente hecho de cristal, el suelo, el techo, las paredes, incluso en el aire se podía ver el brillo que reflejaban los cristales.

— ¿Dónde estoy? — Se pregunto Luneth mirando con detenimiento a su alrededor.

— ¡Palom! ¡Porom! — Grito el chico buscando a sus compañeros pero no obtuvo respuesta más que su propio eco.

—Parece que necesitas ayuda— Dijo una voz de niño que se oía por todo el lugar.

— ¿Quién está ahí? ¿Quién eres? — Preguntó el peliplateado notablemente asustado.

— ¿Qué quién soy? Se supone que tú deberías conocerme mejor que nadie, solo busca dentro de ti— Respondió la voz. Luneth cerró los ojos y después de un rato los abrió y dijo.

—Tú eres… mi zanpakutou… ¡Onion Knight!—

—Exactamente— contesto la voz.

—Si tú eres mi zanpakutou entonces ¡Préstame más de tu poder! Necesito, no, ¡Debo salvar a mis amigos! — Grito Luneth exaltado.

— ¡Calma! No es tan sencillo, antes debes contestar una pregunta, dependiendo de la respuesta decidiré que hacer, responde sinceramente, ¿Por qué quieres ser shinigami? — Pregunto la zanpakutou.

— ¿Por qué quiero ser shinigami? — El niño comenzó a pensar e imágenes de su pasado le vinieron a la mente, pero en especial una llamo su atención, era un recuerdo muy doloroso que había tratado de evadir toda su vida. Mientras él se escondía debajo de la cama veía como su madre era desmembrada parte por parte por un hollow que parecía disfrutar mientras lo hacía, la puerta se abrió de un golpe y por ella entro un shinigami, era su padre, al ver la escena, el hombre se lanzo furioso contra él, pero una de las garras del hollow se enterró en el vientre de shinigami partiéndolo en dos sin la menor dificultad, el pequeño niño solo se quedo ahí, impotente, ni siquiera se podía mover por el tremendo shock que le había causado ver a sus dos padres morir frente a sus ojos.

— ¿Qué porque quiero ser shinigami?— El chico limpió sus lagrimas y con voz firme dijo.

— ¡Quiero ser shinigami porque no quiero que se repita lo que yo viví! ¡No quiero que más gente siga sufriendo! y sobre todo, si yo no me encargo de vivir por mis padres, ¿Quién lo hará? ¡Vamos Onion Knight! ¡Dame tu poder y permíteme salvarlos a todos!— El silencio invadió el lugar hasta que la voz lo rompió diciendo.

—Ya veo… así que esas son tus razones, ¡Ese es el espíritu! ¡Ahora sé porque soy tu zanpakutou! Bien Luneth te daré un poder mas allá de lo que imaginas, solo di la palabra mágica— Luneth bajo la mirada al suelo y sonrió.

* * *

El Behemoth aun tenia la pata sobre Luneth dejan caer todo su peso sobre él, entonces, el cielo comenzó a nublarse y un haz de luz azul comenzó a brillar de debajo de la enorme pata de la bestia, el animal la movió a un lado y el haz se elevó al cielo acompañado de un grito.

— ¡Bankai! —

La luz se esfumo de golpe y las nubes se disiparon, y en su lugar quedo un Luneth vestido con ropas de ninja y cara cubierta solo dejando ver sus ojos violetas, en cada mano tenía una espada, en la derecha una roja mientras en la izquierda una amarilla. Los gemelos se levantaron con dificultad apoyándose el uno en el otro y quedaron perplejos al ver la escena.

— ¿Ese es Luneth? —Pregunto sorprendida la niña.

— ¡Increíble! — exclamo el niño.

—Ya me cansaste ¡Es hora de acabar con esto de una vez por todas! — Dijo Luneth mirando a la bestia que con la misma velocidad de antes se lanzo contra él, pero ahora en vez de huir el niño lo detuvo con una mano y con la otra le enterró la espada en el ojo dejando tuerto al animal que se echó para atrás rugiendo de dolor.

—Back Attack! — Grito el niño moviéndose a una velocidad indetectable para el ojo humano y la bestia cayó muerta con heridas por todo el cuerpo, Luneth sacudió las armas y cayó arrodillado al suelo perdiendo su transformación y regresando su zanpakutou a su forma de katana.

—Luneth, ¿te encuentras bien? — Pregunto la niña tocando el hombro del peliplateado que respiraba agitadamente.

—Sí… no te preocupes… lo bueno es que ambos están bien— Dijo el niño sonriendo.

—Lo hiciste pedazos— Dijo Palom picando al Behemoth con la punta de la katana.

—Bravo, bravo— Se oyó una voz aguda acompañada de aplausos.

— ¿Quien anda ahí? — Pregunto el gemelo empuñando la katana con fuerza, y desde el bosque, se acerco una pequeña mujer con apariencia extraña que se acerco al Behemoth y lo miro con desprecio.

—Lastima, millones de giles tirados a la basura, entonces supongo que no valían la pena— Dijo la desconocida encogiendo los hombros.

—Dime quien eres y que quieres— Dijo amenazante Palom con el arma lista para atacar.

—Baja el arma imbécil, ¿Qué no te das cuenta frente a quien estas? — Dijo la mujer tranquilamente.

—Frente a quien… el haori blanco… ¡Palom idiota! ¡Enfunda la katana ya! — Dijo la niña regañando a su hermano.

— ¡No lo haré! — Dijo el niño insistente pero Porom se dirigió hacia él y de un golpe en la cabeza hizo que se arrodillara.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso? — Pregunto sollozando el niño y la niña respondió.

— ¡Que no te das cuenta que es una capitana! — Palom regreso la mirada hacia donde estaba la capitana y sonrió nerviosamente pero esta ni siquiera los volteo a ver y se dirigió directamente hacia donde estaba Luneth.

—Sabes chico, vi toda la pelea y hay muy pocos con tu habilidad, tu eres especial y me encargare de que pases directamente al Gotei 13, nos harás mucha falta—

— ¿Enserio? — Dijo el chico con un brillo en sus ojos pero al mirar a sus compañeros de equipo pregunto.

— ¿Y qué hay de ellos? —

— ¿Ellos? Ellos no importan, no necesitamos escoria como esa en los escuadrones— Dijo la mujer haciendo menos a los gemelos.

—Entonces me niego, soy un equipo con ellos, si no están conmigo rechazo la oferta— Dijo Luneth mirando fijamente a la mujer.

—Luneth ¿Cierto? — el chico asintió con la cabeza.

—Entonces supongo que no me queda de otra, todo tu equipo entrara en los trece escuadrones, pero recuerda, le debes un favor la capitana del onceavo escuadrón, la gran Shanttoto— Dijo la capitana riendo de una forma que estaba seguro oiría muy a menudo, la mujer se fue de la misma forma misteriosa en que llego, no sin antes haberle dado un papel que había sacado de entre sus ropas que tenían algo escrito.

— ¿Por qué no aceptaste la primera vez que te dijo su oferta? — Pregunto Porom, a lo que Luneth solo se limito a responder.

—Somos un equipo, ¿No? —

— ¡Oh hermano! ¡Muchas gracias! — dijo emocionado Palom abrazando fuertemente a Luneth.

—Oye no tan fuerte Palom ¿Palom? Oye Palom ¡Basta! ¡Duele! —

—Oye chico, ¿Te encuentras bien? — Pregunto una voz femenina, Luneth abrió los ojos sintiendo como lo sacudían fuertemente y la primera imagen que vio fue a una shinigami joven de cabello largo morado, de ojos verdes y una cinta del mismo color en la frente.

— ¿Dónde estoy? — Preguntó el niño todavía aturdido sobándose la cabeza.

—Estabas en medio de la calle, al parecer fuiste arrollado— Contesto la mujer

— ¿Arrollado…? ¿Por qué…? — Preguntó el chico reincorporándose.

—Por un idiota en un chocobo— La mirada calmada de la chica cambio a una asesina que hizo que la sangre de Luneth se helara, la joven volteo hacia él y examinándolo preguntó.

— ¿Por qué un niño como tu trae un haori de capitán? No me digas que eres el famoso niño prodigio—

—Sí, soy yo, Luneth, ¡Capitán del tercer escuadrón!— Dijo el chico en voz alta para tratar de impresionarla, pero esta sin tomarle importancia dijo.

—Soy Faris Scherwiz, teniente del quinto escuadrón y ahora mismo me encuentro persiguiendo al idiota del chocobo, si me permites— Dijo la ojiverde dispuesta a seguir su camino y Luneth pregunto.

—Por cierto ¿Quién es el idiota del chocobo? — Faris siguiendo su camino respondió sin voltear.

—El capitán del quinto escuadrón, Bartz Klauser— Luneth se impresiono con la respuesta, nunca había oído de un subordinado que se refiriera a un superior de esa manera, pero decidió olvidarlo por el momento y cruzando los brazos pensó.

—Me pregunto que estarán haciendo Palom y Porom, bueno, supongo que se estarán presentando en algún escuadrón, en fin, en otro momento los buscare, por ahora estoy retrasado— El chico separo los brazos y continuo su camino tarareando una canción.

* * *

_**Espero que les haya gustado, el proximo capitulo espero poder terminarlo mas pronto, ya me quite algunas cargas de encima, bien nos vemos en la proxima!!**_


	4. Amistad

**_Hola a todos!!! Perdon por haberlos hecho esperar, se que dije que tendria pronto el capitulo pero no me gusto como habia quedado, asi que tuve que hacer algunas modificaciones, espero que les guste con todo lo que modifique jejeje, y gracias a todos aquellos que dejan reviews  
_**

**_Cosas legales:_**

**_Bleach y sus terminos pertenece a Kubo Tite_**

**_Final Fantasy y sus personajes pertenece a Square Enix_**

**

* * *

Capítulo IV**

"**Amistad"**

Cecil Harvey, capitán del cuarto escuadrón, no era una persona que perdiera tan fácilmente la calma, de hecho era por eso que lo admiraban tanto hombres como mujeres dentro y fuera de los trece escuadrones, principalmente estas últimas que habían creado un club de fans en su honor, este sin embargo no le daba gran importancia, pero eso sí, siempre tenía guardada una sonrisa para ellas, otros capitanes en especial el del noveno escuadrón, Zidane Tribal, le reclamaba su buena suerte con las mujeres pero este solo reía cada vez que lo mencionaban (Después de todo no era el único con un club de fans, pero si era el más numeroso), pero la verdadera fama de Cecil no venia solo de su carácter amable, su atractivo físico o su buen desempeño en el campo de batalla, esta había venido desde que entro a la Academia Shinigami donde capto la mirada de alumnos y profesores por destacar siempre en todo, tanto en el manejo del kidou como su destreza con la katana superando incluso a los profesores que quedaban perplejos ante sus habilidades incluso cuando por fin pudo entrar a los trece escuadrones a nadie le extraño su ascenso repentino a capitán del cuarto escuadrón especializado principalmente en las tácticas de batalla, pero a pesar de ser tan alabado nunca presumió de ser mejor que otros y siempre estaba en disposición de ofrecer su ayuda si era necesario, incluso el mismo lo decía

—No soy la gran cosa, además si no fuera por mis amigos Kain y Rosa yo no estaría aquí—

Y tenía razón, si no fuera por ellos quizá ni siquiera estaría vivo, los había conocido en Baronia (una de las naciones más poderosas del mundo junto con Cornelia) cuando era niño, los tres eran inseparables y no dudaban en ayudarse el uno al otro siempre que fuera necesario. Kain era el hijo del famoso y ahora fallecido capitán del segundo escuadrón Richard Highwind que había luchado junto con Light Warrior en la guerra que comenzó Garland terminada hace ya mil años, y Rosa, una niña muy hábil con el kidou principalmente de sanación, era hija de Joanna Farrel ex shinigami ahora curandera del pueblo y un famoso dragón del reino de Baronia, mueto en batalla hace algún tiempo.

* * *

La noche cayó, la pequeña casa era alumbrada por velas que emitían una tenue luz, el chico peliblanco despertó dándose cuenta que se encontraba recostado en una cama tapado por unas sabanas muy gruesas y que tenia vendajes que cubrían lo que parecían heridas muy serias, miró a su alrededor dándose cuenta de que no le resultaba familiar el lugar y al voltear a un lado de la cama pudo ver en una silla a una linda niña rubia que se encontraba dormida.

—Un… ¿Ángel? —

Pensó el niño mirándola, la chica abrió los ojos lentamente y vio al peliblanco que la miraba fijamente.

—Por fin despertaste, después de tantas pociones y panaceas me preocupaba que no reaccionaras— Dijo la rubia sonriendo.

—Entonces me salvaste la vida, ¡Gracias ángel! —

— ¿Ángel? —La chica rió tímidamente.

—No soy un ángel, mi nombre es Rosa, Rosa Joanna Farrell, pero llámame solo Rosa—

—Mucho gusto, mi nombre es… mmm… no lo recuerdo— Dijo el niño sonriendo y llevando su mano a la nuca.

—No pareces muy preocupado por eso— Dijo Rosa extrañada.

—No me quiero preocupar, supongo que no sería muy conveniente en mi estado actual— Dijo el peliblanco encogiendo los hombros.

—Ya veo… bueno, deberías descansar un poco más, mañana vendrá Kain a ver como sigues, trata de dormir un poco— Dijo la chica bostezando.

— ¿Kain? ¿Quién es él? —

—Es el que te trajo aquí, es un buen chico— Le contesto la rubia que apenas y podía mantener los ojos abiertos.

—Sabes, sería mejor que descansaras tu, se ve que lo necesitas más que yo— El chico se levanto de la cama ofreciéndosela a Rosa y la chica la rechazo diciendo.

—No puedo aceptar… tú… tú… el que debe descansar—

El peliblanco sonrió, se puso detrás de ella y empujándola suavemente dijo

—No te preocupes, ya hiciste demasiado por mí, ahora metete en la cama y duerme—

La chica se acostó resignada mientras el chico la miraba y poco a poco se fue quedando dormida, el niño miro hacia la ventana y se dirigió a ella recargándose en el marco de esta.

— ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué hago aquí? Y sobre todo ¿Quién soy? —Rió —Para que le doy vueltas, mejor me preocupo por ahora en agradece a los que me salvaron, es lo menos que puedo hacer— Pensaba mientras miraba la enorme luna llena en el cielo nocturno.

* * *

Era una mañana tranquila y agradable, afuera de la casa se podía oír como cantaban los gallos y las personas que empezaban a salir a la calle a realizar sus actividades cotidianas. La niña abrió los ojos se sentó en la orilla de la cama y se estiró

— ¿Qué es ese aroma? Huele muy bien… —

Se dijo la rubia distinguiendo en el ambiente un olor agradable que venía de la cocina, se levanto de la cama y se dirigió hacia allá.

—Buenos días, estoy preparando el desayuno, ¿Por qué no te sientas? Ya voy a terminar— Dijo el ojiazul saludando a la chica con una sonrisa.

La rubia se sentó a la mesa aun adormecida, vio al peliblanco fijamente y se extraño al ver algo raro en él, no sabía si era porque se veía más sano o porque traía puesto el mandil de su madre, pero una de las cosas hizo que se dibujara una sonrisa en su rostro.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Pregunto el chico viéndola sonreír.

—No, no es nada— Contestó la chica disimulando su sonrisa.

— ¿Qué huele tan delicioso? — Una mujer entro a la cocina, era casi idéntica a Rosa, si no fuera porque era mayor se dirían que era su hermana gemela.

—Es tu paciente mamá, parece que ya se encuentra mejor—

— ¡Vaya! Ya era hora de que te levantaras, pareces muy sano, Rosa hizo un buen trabajo, insistía en quedarse en la noche a cuidarte—

— ¡Mamá! — Reclamó la niña notablemente apenada.

—Entonces supongo que debo de agradecerte, si no fuera por ti no estaría aquí haciéndoles el desayuno—

La chica se sonrojo y bajo la mirada tratando de evitar el contacto visual con el niño, la madre rió y el chico comenzó a servir los platos cuando llamaron a la puerta.

— ¿Quién podrá ser? —

La mujer se dirigió a la puerta y al abrirla se encontró con un niño de cabello rubio y largo con ojos rojos.

—Buenos días señora Farrell, ¿Me permite pasar? — Dijo el muchacho saludando.

—Hola Kain, hace tres días que no te veo ¿Qué te trae por aquí? — Pregunto la mujer amablemente.

—Vengo a ver el estado del chico, al parecer al rey le intereso cuando le conté sobre él—

— ¿El rey? ¿Por qué el rey se interesaría en un chico que ni siquiera conoce? —Pregunto extrañada.

—No lo sé, pero parece que fue cuando le dije sobre el color de su cabello, ahora quiere que lo lleve al castillo, parece que quiere hablar con él—

—Vaya… bueno, supongo que un poco de aire fresco le vendrá bien después de tanto tiempo. Oye Kain estábamos a punto de desayunar, ¿No quieres acompañarnos?—

—No, gracias señora Farrell, prefiero esperar a que terminen—

—Entonces pasa, estás en tu casa— Kain entro a la casa y la mujer cerró la puerta detrás de él, en la mesa estaban los dos chicos sentados uno al lado de otro, al parecer Rosa trataba de adivinar el nombre del peliblanco

— ¿Argus? — Pregunto la rubia pero el niño negó con la cabeza

— ¿Kelgar? — Volvió a preguntar, pero la respuesta fue la misma

— ¡Ya se! Es… —

—Creo que mejor nos preocupamos por eso después— Interrumpió el peliblanco sonriendo

—Veo que ya te encuentras mejor— Dijo Kain viendo al chico ojiazul

—El es Kain, fue el que te trajo aquí— Dijo la mujer

—Gracias Kain, te debo una—

—No agradezcas, mejor ven conmigo, el rey quiere te quiere ver— Dijo el rubio en tono serio

—El… ¿Rey? ¿Para qué me querría ver un rey? —

—Eso también quisiera saberlo—

—Seguro no es nada importante, mejor hay que desayunar— Dijo Rosa empezando a comer.

* * *

El desayuno había pasado, ahora, los cuatro se encontraban dentro del castillo dirigiéndose hacia la sala del trono

—Entonces dices que Baronia es una de las naciones más poderosas del mundo— Dijo el peliblanco

—Así es— Contesto Kain.

Por fin llegaron a donde se encontraba el rey, los cuatro se inclinaron y el rey se dirigió hacia donde estaba el chico ojiazul.

—No hay duda, eres su viva imagen— Dijo el rey tocando la cara del chico

— ¿Imagen? ¿A qué se refiere? —Dijo confundido el peliblanco

—Hablo de tu madre, Cecilia Harvey, ¿Qué no lo recuerdas? ¿Tu madre? ¿Tu hermano? ¿Tu padre? —

—Bueno yo… — El chico bajo la cabeza

— ¡No lo presiones!, el niño no recuerda nada— Reclamo la madre de Rosa

—No te enojes Joanna, solo trato de ayudar al chico— Se disculpo

—Mira niño— Prosiguió —Tu nombre es Cecil Harvey eres hijo de Cecilia y Kluya, tu padre… bueno… no sé cómo decírtelo… fue… asesinado… pero tu madre siempre lo amo hasta el día de su muerte, además tienes un hermano, Theodor Harvey—

—Espere— Interrumpió el chico

—Entonces ¿Me está diciendo que mis padres están muertos y posiblemente mi hermano también? —

—Como te digo de forma que no suene tan grosera, ciertamente tus padres están muertos, como te dije uno asesinado, y no quiero hacerte sentir culpable, pero… — El rey se quito la corona y se quedo en silencio

—Pero… que… — Dijo Rosa que se veía aun más preocupada que el mismo Cecil

—Mira Cecil al darte a luz tu madre no pudo soportar y murió, intente buscarlos a ti y a tu hermano pero nunca pudimos localizarlos, sabes, ella era una muy buena amiga mía, fue la única que me veía como persona y no como el próximo rey de Baronia— El rey sonrió tratando de ocultar su tristeza

—Te propongo algo, si dejas que te adopte buscaremos juntos a tu hermano ¿Qué dices? —

— ¡Pero su majestad! ¡Eso no sería prudente! —Interrumpió Kain

—No te preocupes Kain, después de todo, mi esposa que en paz descanse nunca pudo darme un hijo y eso pone en peligro al reino al no haber un descendiente al trono, no la culpó, pero también pienso en el bienestar del reino, y entonces ¿Qué dices Cecil? ¿Aceptas? — El hombre volteo a ver a Cecil esperando su respuesta

—Bueno, supongo que el título de príncipe no me quedaría bien… pero puedo acostumbrarme— Dijo sonriendo el chico

—Gracias Cecil, te aseguro que no te arrepentirás—

—Entonces nosotros nos retiramos, con su permiso majestad. Rosa vámonos— Dijo la mujer dirigiéndose a la entrada acompañada por su hija

—Kain acompaña a las señoritas por favor— Kain asintió con la cabeza y siguió a las mujeres

—Si me lo permite yo también quisiera acompañarlas— Dijo el peliblanco, el rey movió la cabeza en forma afirmativa y el chico salió tras ellos.

Ya en la puerta los cuatro estaban despidiéndose.

—Quien lo dijera Cecil, de un amnésico sin pasado pasar a príncipe de toda una nación, mis respetos— Dijo la mujer riendo seguida por Cecil, pero parecía que Rosa no compartía su felicidad.

— ¿Qué pasa Rosa? ¿No le desearas buena suerte a Cecil— Pregunto la madre a la hija

—… si… buena suerte… — Dijo evitando ver al peliblanco

—No te olvides de nosotros, vale— Dijo la mujer encaminándose a su casa acompañada por su hija hasta perderse de vista

—Vamos Cecil, nosotros tenemos cosas que hacer también— Dijo Kain yendo delante de Cecil, este dio media vuelta pero un grito llamo su atención

— ¡Cecil! — Grito Rosa que corría rápidamente hacia él

— ¿Qué pasa Rosa por que la prisa? —

Rosa extendió sus manos a Cecil sosteniendo lo que parecía una banda azul para la cabeza

—Es, para ti— Dijo la chica roja de vergüenza

—Gracias Rosa, la usare siempre que pueda— Dijo el ojiazul tomándola de las manos de la rubia, la observo un rato y se la puso, ambos se despidieron y cada uno tomo su camino, fue cuando Cecil empezó a preguntarse, como sería su nueva vida de príncipe.

* * *

Las espadas chocaron con fuerza, el rubio de cabello largo golpeaba con furia la hoja de su arma contra la del peliblanco que con menor esfuerzo bloqueaba los ataques, la pelea era brutal, cada vez que chocaban las espadas se podían ver chispas que salían por el roce de las hojas de metal, los espadachines se lanzaban uno contra otro a gran velocidad.

— ¡Vamos Kain! ¡Sé que no es todo lo que tienes! — Grito Cecil atacando al ojirojo que respondía con tajos certeros que el peliblanco alcanzaba a cubrir por poco

—Entonces supongo que es hora de acabar con esto— Dijo Kain con voz seria, las hojas de ambas espadas chocaron partiéndose en miles de pedazos, Cecil se tiró sobre el pasto y empezó a reír a carcajadas

—Con esto ya van diez rotas cada uno— Dijo el peliblanco conteniendo la risa mientras Kain cruzaba los brazos con enojo.

Habían pasado 250 años desde que Cecil y Kain se habían conocido y en todo ese tiempo habían empezado a hacerse buenos amigos a pesar de sus personalidades tan diferentes, mientras Cecil era alegre, bondadoso y abierto con los demás, Kain era reservado, callado y un tanto misterioso.

—Buena batalla, cada día van mejorando mas— Dijo Rosa acercándose a ellos

—Hubiera ganado si no hubiera sido por la mala calidad del metal— Dijo Kain en tono serio

— ¿A qué te refieres Kain? Si todas las espadas que hemos estado utilizando han sido de mitrilo reforzado y no de cualquiera tipo, solo mitrilo de las minas de Narshe— Dijo el peliblanco reincorporándose para poderse sentar, Rosa se sentó a su lado y dijo

—Entonces son demasiado poderosos— Sonrió.

Algo llamo la atención de los chicos, era el sonido de un chocobo que se acercaba a gran velocidad y sobre él, montado un soldado de Baronia que se notaba alterado

—Señor Cecil, señor Kain el rey requiere su presencia en estos momentos— Los tres chicos se miraron extrañados y siguieron al jinete al castillo.

—Kain me temo que tengo muy malas noticias, tu padre Richard Highwind… murió hace poco, al parecer fue mientras luchaba contra los traidores que se revelaron en el Seretei, algunos de ellos eran capitanes y bueno… tú hermano traerá sus restos y mañana en la tarde será la sepultura, mi más sentido pésame—

Cecil y Rosa recibieron la noticia de golpe, en especial Rosa que rompió en llanto, pero Kain solo se quedo callado y entonces empezó a reír a carcajadas.

— ¡Por qué ríes! ¡Tu padre acaba de morir! —Le reclamo Rosa con lágrimas en los ojos

—No necesito llorar para demostrar mi tristeza, además, el mismo dijo que no le gustaría que sus hijos lloraran cuando él muriera, es gracioso, siempre pensé que el viejo era inmortal, menudo error— Contesto el rubio aun riendo.

* * *

Era una tarde nublada, las nubes amenazaban con lanzar su carga en cualquier momento, en el panteón, varias personas que conocieron a Richard Highwind se encontraban reunidas para despedirlo por última vez. Kain miraba el ataúd de su padre fijamente, no decía ni pensaba nada, simplemente lo miraba, veía como la tierra caía sobre el ataúd enterrándolo varios metros bajo tierra, el hombre de barba rubia a lado de Kain saco un cigarrillo de su saco, lo encendió y empezó a hablar

—Sabes Kain, mi padre siempre quiso que supieras que te apoyaba en la decisión que tomaras, fuera la que fuera, en mi opinión ya no tienes nada que hacer en este reino, puedes venir conmigo si quieres, pero eso solo será decisión tuya—

—Cid… —El rubio cruzo los brazos— ¿Me dejarías pensarlo un momento? —

El hombre asintió con la cabeza y empezó a caminar a la salida del cementerio, Cecil y Rosa que aun no se habían ido se acercaron al rubio

—Sabes— Dijo Kain volteando la vista hacia el horizonte

—Lo último que le dije a mi padre no fue exactamente amoroso, de hecho discutimos porque él quería que me convirtiera en shinigami, pero a mí nunca me ha gustado la idea, es gracioso, ahora que está muerto pienso que hubiera sido la mejor decisión, tal vez si hubiera estado con él… — El rubio bajo la mirada, su cabello se mecía con el viento, Rosa recargo la mano en su hombro y Cecil comenzó a hablar

—Kain, tu sabes mejor que nadie que no se puede cambiar el pasado, tú mismo nos lo dijiste— Sonrió —Además si decides convertirte en shinigami yo te acompaño, no puedo dejar a un amigo solo—

—Cuenten conmigo también— Dijo Rosa tomando a ambos de las manos, la lluvia comenzó a caer, pero los chicos no se movían, en especial el rubio que parecía… sonreír.

* * *

— ¿Por qué diablos tienen que enviarnos a nosotros a hacer trabajos de tan baja categoría? Esto es humillante— La oscuridad del callejón tapaba su rostro pero se podía decir que era un hombre alto con un cuerpo muy bien formado, mientras el otro por lo que se alcanzaba a ver estaba cubierto por una manta

— ¿De qué te quejas? Tú solo sigue las órdenes y cierra la boca— Dijo el hombre

—Al menos me conformo con saber que esos malditos shinigamis no saben lo que les espera, ¡Ya quiero ver la hermosa escena que se formara! ¡La sangre! ¡La muerte! ¡La destrucción!—

—Sí que eres odioso, mejor hay que darnos prisa, así no tendré que soportarte por más tiempo—

Los dos tipos se desvanecieron en las sombras sin dejar rastro de su presencia.

* * *

**_Por fin terminado, un poco largo pero naaa. No olviden de dejar Reviews si no dejan no sabré si voy bien, mal, que me falta, que necesecito mejorar, en fin, necesito reviews para crecer como escrito, por favor!!! Nos leemos en la proxima!!!!_**


	5. El vagabundo, la luna y la rosa

**_Por fin!!! despues de mucho tiempo y haber roto mi bloqueo mental, traigo ante ustedes "Bleach Fantasy capitulo V" espero no haberlos desesperado._**

**_Por cierto, gracias a Huuya y Nikki_Maxwell por sus reviews que me animan a seguir escribiendo, jeje gracias!!_**

**_Disclaimer, cosas legales, etc.:_**

**_Final Fantasy y sus personajes no me pertenecen y son propiedad de Square-Enix._**

**_Bleach y sus terminos son propiedad de Kubo Tite._**

**

* * *

Capitulo V**

"**El vagabundo, la luna y la rosa"**

El chocobo freno de golpe lanzando al shinigami de cara contra el suelo y este se deslizo hasta estamparse contra la pared, el shinigami se reincorporo con dificultad, se sacudió el polvo de su cabello castaño así como de la ropa, traía un haori de capitán (donde se podía ver el número cinco), pero la forma en que vestía este y el shihakusho era muy inusual en un shinigami, algunos le quitaban las mangas o usaban faldas pero a este le faltaba la manga izquierda tanto del haori como del shihakusho, mientras la derecha de ambos estaba completa, además sobre su hombro izquierdo se podía ver una hombrera dorada con piedras azules incrustadas.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso Boco?— Reclamo el chico con lagrimas en los ojos

— ¡Wark!— Empezó a gritar el chocobo

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso? ¡Vamos Boco no me hagas esto! ¡Si Faris nos alcanza estamos muertos! —

— ¡Wark! —

— ¿Cómo que solo yo? ¡Tú fuiste el que me metió en esto! — El chocobo negó con la cabeza.

— ¡Entonces no te necesito! ¡Puedo salir solo de esta! — Dijo el castaño cruzando los brazos y dándole la espalda, el chocobo hizo lo mismo.

— ¡Wark! —

— ¡Oh no! ¡No me disculpare si tú no lo haces primero! —El chocobo le dio un picotazo en el brazo y salió corriendo.

— ¡Boco! ¿A dónde crees que vas? ¡No me puedes dejar aquí! —Grito el chico viendo como su plumífero amigo se alejaba rápidamente. El chico trago saliva temiendo lo peor.

—Oh no, no, no, no, no, no, si Faris me encuentra no viviré para contarla, si me doy prisa y tengo suerte tal vez este camino a Fabul para mañana y quizá, después de dos o tres meses Faris ya haya olvidado lo que pasó… ¡Estoy muerto! —

Y tenía toda la razón en preocuparse, Faris Scherwiz no era una persona que olvidara o perdonara fácilmente, en especial si se trataba de Bartz Klauser, el capitán del quinto escuadrón, en pocas palabras de él. Esta no era la primera vez que el chico hacia de las suyas, pero si la primera en que en verdad había metido la pata con quien más lo odiaba, ni siquiera se comparaba con la vez que había incendiado la mitad del Seretei mientras "competía" con el capitán Tribal (su mejor amigo) por ver quién capturaba mas bombs sin hacerlos explotar, pero claro, ninguno de los dos lo logró, o la vez en que hundió el barco donde traían los nuevos uniformes con una aguja, ¿Cómo lo hizo? Aun es un misterio, pero el pasado no era importante en estos momentos, por ahora solo se concentraba en huir y entre más lejos mejor.

— ¡Hola Bartz! —Se oyó la voz de una niña pequeña, Bartz se detuvo feliz por oír esa voz conocida. Era una niña rubia pequeña, no era shinigami pero aun así se encontraba en el Seretei, después de todo su abuelo era uno y ella tenía libre acceso.

— ¡Krile! ¡Qué bueno que te veo! —Dijo el castaño abrazando a la niña rubia con fuerza.

— ¿Por qué… tanta… amabilidad? —Pregunto la niña apenas pudiendo hablar.

— ¡Tienes que salvarme! Faris quiere asesinarme y… —La chica se soltó de Bartz rápidamente y negando con la cabeza dijo.

— ¿Faris? No, no, no, no y no, ¡Yo no me meto en esto! —

—Por favor…— Bartz puso cara de cachorro triste, él sabía que esa era su debilidad y una vez que la veía siempre decía que si.

—No, no… de acuerdo, pero si algo pasa te juro que… —

El chico saltaba de felicidad mientras la rubia lamentaba haber caído en ese truco una vez más.

* * *

Dos capitanes caminaban juntos, dirigiéndose cada uno a su escuadrón.

—Capitán Harvey, ¿No le parece extraño? —Pregunto Firion al peliblanco

— ¿A qué te refieres? —

—A los nuevos capitanes, uno es muy joven y el otro se ve que no controla su reitatsu al cien por ciento—

Cecil se llevo una mano a la barbilla pensativo.

—Para serte sincero a mi también se me hace un poco raro, la mayoría de las veces el capitán comandante toma buenas decisiones pero esta vez… ¿Un niño y un ex miembro de las fuerzas externas? la verdad no se qué pensar, aunque… tal vez tenga algo en mente…—

—Seguro el capitán comandante tiene sus razones, pero aun así no podemos bajar la guardia, en lo personal el que menos confianza me da es el capitán Strife, esa enorme zanpakutou es muestra del poco control de su poder— Dijo el peliplateado con un gesto de preocupación en su rostro, Cecil lo vio y rio.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso? — Pregunto Firion extrañado por la reacción de su compañero.

—Sabes, yo también recuerdo a un capitán que tenía poco control sobre su reitatsu, en especial cuando usaba el shikai y el bankai— Firion suspiro.

—Creo que tiene razón capitán Harvey, me apresure a sacar conclusiones, disculpe—

—No hay nada que disculpar, además, es bueno ser precavido de vez en cuando— Lo animo Cecil con una sonrisa.

—Sí, supongo que sí, gracias capitán Harvey—

—Oye Firion, ¿Por qué no probamos tú fuerza? —Dijo el ojiazul deteniéndose de repente

—Mi… ¿Fuerza? —Pregunto Firion extrañado, después de todo el capitán Harvey no era de esos que empezaran una pelea porque si, lo esperaría tal vez del capitán Leonhart pero nunca de Cecil Harvey.

—Sí, tú fuerza— Dijo Cecil viéndolo seriamente.

* * *

La chica caminaba tranquilamente por la calle mientras tarareaba una canción, tal vez no se daba cuenta pero se movía al compas de la música, los shinigamis por los que pasaba enfrente se le quedaban viendo como perros en carnicería, después de todo era una chica linda, su cabello rosa corto, sus ojos verdes y su cuerpo bien formado que podría fácilmente rivalizar con el de la teniente del séptimo escuadrón, a eso agregándole el shihakusho escotado que vestía adornado con una bufanda amarilla en el cuello y su personalidad que era más amable que la de su hermana, era algo que atraía la mirada todos, y porque no, de todas también. Ciertamente era popular entre los hombres, incluso varios ya habían intentado acercarse a ella pero al poco tiempo salían huyendo por temor a su hermana.

—Hola Lenna preciosa, ¿A dónde tan sola? —Pregunto el shinigami de trenza haciendo que la chica se detuviera a saludar.

— ¡Hola señor Fígaro! ¿Qué hace por aquí? —

Edgar Roni Fígaro era parte de la realeza, pero además, era un mujeriego como ningún otro, abusando de sus encantos había conquistado gran cantidad de chicas dentro y fuera del Seretei, de echo, iba detrás de todo aquello que usara falda.

—Por favor Lenna, solo llámame Edgar— Dijo el hombre tomando la mano de la pelirosa.

—De acuerdo Se… Edgar, ¿Qué sucede? —Sonrió la chica inocentemente.

—Pues como vez, caminaba por aquí y al verte comencé a pensar en el calor que hacía y empecé a pensar que tal vez tú y yo… —

— ¡Lenna! —Se oyó un grito que interrumpió Edgar.

—Hermana— Dijo Lenna volteando a ver a quien la había nombrado.

— ¡Faris! No puede ser… ¿Por qué ahora? Bueno, supongo que ahí va mi plan de velada romántica— Pensó el rubio viendo acercarse a la pelimorada a ellos.

—Lenna, necesito saber si no has visto… Fígaro… ¡Por qué diablos estas tocando a mi hermana! —

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo, la suelto— El shinigami soltó a la chica y con un gesto de inocencia miró a Faris.

—Ándate con cuidado Fígaro, si vuelvo a ver qué tocas a mi hermana eres hombre muerto— Dijo la ojiverde viéndolo con los ojos llenos de furia.

—Calma Faris, además ¿Alguna vez te han dicho que te vez linda cuando te enojas? —Dijo Edgar sonriendo, pero al parecer no le hizo mucha gracia a Faris que desenfundo su zanpakutou lanzó un corte contra él, que si no fuera por la buena habilidad que tenía el chico le hubiera rebanado el cuello.

—Está bien, está bien, ya me voy, ¡Nos vemos chicas lindas! —El rubio lanzo un beso al aire y se alejo, eso enfureció aun mas a Faris pero Lenna sostuvo a su hermana por la cintura para evitar que se lanzara contra Edgar.

— ¡Calma hermana! ¡Ya se fue! —Trataba de tranquilizarla, pero parecía que Faris no la escuchaba y solo luchaba por soltarse y matar al rubio.

— ¿Por qué será que tengo una hermana tan agresiva? —Pensó la pelirosa tratando de darle más fuerza a sus brazos que empezaban a cansarse. Después de unos minutos y varias palabras de convencimiento Faris por fin se calmo.

— ¿Qué es lo que querías preguntarme? —Pregunto Lenna cambiando de tema para evitar que su hermana se alterara de nuevo, pero pareciera que la pregunta encendió de nuevo su ira o al menos eso se reflejaba en sus ojos.

— ¿Por qué me miras así? —Pregunto la pelirosa asustada por la fría mirada en el rostro de su hermana.

— ¿No has visto a Klauser? —Pregunto la ojiverde viendo a su hermana con una mirada aterradora.

—No… no he visto a Bartz… por… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?— Contesto la chica temblando de miedo.

—Porque tiene que pagar por lo que hizo, si lo vez, dile que disfrute sus últimas horas de vida, porque tal vez no sobreviva después de lo que le hare—

Faris se alejo rodeada de un aura negra muy peculiar mientras Lenna se recuperaba del susto.

—Aun me pregunto donde habrá aprendido esa mirada tan horrible… supongo que haber convivido con piratas todo este tiempo le debió haber dejado ese habito— se dijo la ojiverde viendo que su hermana no se encontraba cerca, en ese momento algo llamo su atención, era una niña rubia que veía hacia todos lados empujando lo que parecía una… estatua de gato gigante.

— ¿Krile? ¿Qué estará haciendo con esa cosa? No sé porque pero esto no me gusta nada— Pensó la pelirosa y se dirigió hacia donde estaba la niña.

* * *

—Creo que aquí es un lugar seguro— Dijo Cecil deteniéndose en un callejón muy extenso rodeado por muros muy altos donde parecía que podían moverse libremente, y lo mejor de todo, no tenían a nadie cerca que pudiera ser dañado, o al menos eso creían.

— ¿Ya viste? —Dijo un shinigami a su compañero, ambos pasaban cerca del callejón y vieron a los dos capitanes dentro.

—Acaso crees que vayan a… —Dijo el acompañante.

—Eso creo… —Ambos shinigamis se sonrieron el uno al otro y salieron corriendo rápidamente.

—Muy bien, solo hay que poner algo en claro, no usaremos el shikai ni mucho menos el bankai, solo las zanpakutou y el kidou, no queremos destruir el Seretei después de todo— Dijo el peliblanco sonriendo, y tenía razón, si usaban el shikai o en el peor de los casos el bankai, por lo menos la mitad del Seretei quedaría destruido, después de todo eran capitanes.

—Entendido, pero por seguridad antes de comenzar la batalla hay que usar Rearaise— Respondo Firion aceptando los términos, ambos capitanes desenfundaron sus zanpakutou y liberaron un poco de su reitatsu pero aun así era una presencia aplastante.

—Seré amble y te dejare atacar primero— Dijo Cecil poniéndose en posición de batalla.

—La amabilidad no le dará la victoria— Dijo el peliplateado también poniéndose en posición.

Firion se lanzo al ataque chocando la hoja de su katana contra la de su enemigo haciéndolo retroceder unos pasos, pronto Cecil devolvió el ataque haciendo vibrar la hoja del arma enemiga, los dos capitanes se lanzaban el uno contra el otro a la velocidad impresionante que les proporcionaba el shunpo, Cecil movió su sable de lado tratando de dar una estocada que Firion apenas y pudo evadir, el peliplateado contraataco lanzando un corte vertical de abajo hacia arriba que el peliblanco alcanzo a cubrir con su arma.

—Muy bien, ¡Pero intenta evadir esto! —El peliblanco dio un salto hacia atrás y juntando dos dedos de su mano derecha gritó.

—Hadou #43 ¡Firaga! —Tres enormes bolas de fuego se dirigieron hacia Firion que al principio pensó en evadirlos, pero al ver que eran muy grandes opto por contraatacar con kidou aunque no fuera muy bueno en ello.

—Hadou #46 ¡Blizzaga! —Un enorme bloque de hielo se formo sobre Cecil cayendo sobre él y haciendo desaparecer las bolas de fuego.

—Creo que gané— Dijo el peliplateado sonriendo pero un grito le cambio la expresión.

—Bakudou #65 ¡Reflect! —El bloque de hielo se hizo pedazos lanzando los trozos contra Firion que los evitaba rompiéndolos con su sable.

—Te confiaste— Dijo Cecil lanzándose con su zanpakutou contra Firion, ambas katanas chocaron y el peliblanco lanzo a su rival contra la pared dejando un enorme agujero en ella. En esos momentos estaban tan concentrados en la pelea que no se daban cuenta de que sobre los muros empezaba a juntarse una gran cantidad de shinigamis, cada uno apoyaba a su favorito, unos gritaban el nombre de Firion mientras otros (Principalmente mujeres) apoyaban a Cecil, pero todos compartían algo en común, estaban emocionados ante la forma en que se desarrollaba la batalla, después de todo no era muy común ver pelear a dos capitanes, y mucho menos a capitanes pacíficos como ellos que evitaban las batallas si era posible, nadie se explicaba porque luchaban pero en ese momento no le daban importancia, solo disfrutaban del espectáculo.

— ¡Aun no! —Grito el peliplateado recuperándose del golpe, tomo la katana con ambas manos y utilizando el shunpo se acerco a Cecil dándole un golpe con el mango de la zanpakutou en el estomago, el peliblanco solo emitió un leve quejido.

—Te tengo— Dijo Cecil de detrás de Firion, lo que había golpeado el peliplateado no era el verdadero Cecil.

— ¡Pero qué…! ¿Cómo…? —Se sorprendió.

—Como capitán deberías conocer el bakudou Blink— En esos momentos se sentía como un idiota, ¿Cómo había podido olvidar algo tan básico? Sabía que ese pequeño error ahora le podría costar la batalla, ciertamente estaba entre la espada y la pared.

* * *

La niña miraba para todos lados mientras empujaba con dificultad la enorme estatua de piedra, de repente, sobre su hombro, sintió una mano, la chica grito fuertemente balbuceando cosas sin sentido.

—Calma Krile soy yo— Dijo la chica pelirosa detrás de ella.

— ¡No vuelvas a asustarme así Lenna! —Reclamo la rubia sintiendo como el corazón casi se le salía del pecho.

—Lo siento, lo siento—

—Por cierto… ¿Qué es eso?— Pregunto señalando el enorme gato de piedra.

—Esto… es… una estatua para la mansión Baldesion, sí, eso es— Contesto la niña con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Lenna, ¿Eres tú? —Se oyó de dentro del gato.

— ¿Bartz? ¿Eres tú? —Pregunto Lenna extrañada.

— ¡No, no es él! Seguro fue tu imaginación— Trato de defenderse Krile, golpeo la estatua y dijo en voz baja.

—Cállate, si descubren que eres tú, Faris no tardara en encontrarte—

—No hay problema, Lenna nunca me delataría, ¿Verdad Lenna? —Dijo el chico de adentro del gato, Lenna no sabía qué hacer, si ayudaba a Bartz estaría traicionando a su hermana, pero si ayudaba a Faris el chico estaba condenado.

—Bueno yo… creo que no tengo elección, te ayudare— Dijo la chica tomando la decisión que le parecía más correcta.

— ¡Ese el espíritu! —Rio el chico.

—Entonces por ahora concentrémonos en salir del Seretei, entre más pronto mejor, dame una mano Lenna— Dijo la rubia comenzando a empujar la estatua.

— ¿Pero como explicaremos esta cosa en la salida? —Pregunto la pelirosa mientras ayudaba a Krile.

—Déjamelo a mí, tengo un plan— Dijo Krile riendo maliciosamente.

—No me gusta para donde va esto— Pensó Lenna preocupada.

* * *

La enorme estatua pesaba demasiado, las chicas apenas y podían moverla pero aun así continuaban haciéndolo esperando que Faris no las viera y sospechara que ayudaban a Bartz.

—Estoy… cansada— Dijo la pelirosa recargándose en la estatua.

—Solo… un poco mas— Dijo Krile poniendo sus manos sobre las rodillas.

Habían empujado la estatua por mucho tiempo y la salida cada vez estaba más cerca, aunque ellas no lo sintieran.

— ¡Vamos chicas aun no se pueden rendir! —Decía el castaño animándolas.

— ¡Tú no eres el que está haciendo todo el trabajo! ¡Así que deja de quejarte! —Reclamo la rubia enojada.

—Sí Bartz… además… tú nos metiste en esto— Dijo Lenna respirando con dificultad y deslizándose poco a poco hacia el suelo, entonces se oyó un ruido, la estatua se empezó a mover por si sola Lenna cayó de espalda al suelo y las estatua comenzó a rodar por la pendiente detrás de ella, la pelirosa se levanto rápidamente y se llevo las manos a la boca mientras Krile apenas reacciono.

— ¡Chicas lo siento no quería ofenderlas! ¡Por favor deténganlo! ¡No volverá a suceder se los juro! ¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! — Gritaba un asustado Bartz de dentro del gato mientras la estatua rodaba rápidamente pendiente abajo sin nada que la pudiera detener.

— ¡Lenna! ¡Rápido! ¡Tenemos que salvarlo! — La ojiverde solo asintió con la cabeza y ambas salieron corriendo tras Bartz esperando poder salvarlo, o al menos lo que quedara de él. En la calle inmediata a donde terminaba la pendiente, un rubio con peinado anti gravedad vistiendo un haori blanco sin mangas caminaba absorto en sus pensamientos, pero el sonido de algo que se dirigía hacia él a gran velocidad lo hizo reaccionar, desenfundo su enorme zanpakuto preparándose para lo que fuera, fue entonces que pudo la enorme estatua de piedra que iba directamente hacia él, se puso en posición de batalla y con un golpe de su katana partió el gato en dos levantando una nube de polvo, pero el rubio sintió algo raro, como si algo o alguien hubiera chocado la hoja de una katana contra la suya, cuando se disperso el polvo por fin pudo ver una sombra que dio media vuelta en el aire y se agarro fuertemente de su espalda.

— ¡Boco! ¡Lamento lo que te dije por favor sálvame de estas locas! ¡Quieren asesinarme! —

—Lo siento… pero yo no soy Boco— Dijo el rubio tratándose de quitar al castaño en su espalda.

— ¡Bartz! ¿Estás bien? —Grito preocupada Lenna que llego corriendo rápidamente a donde estaban los dos.

— ¡Boco defiéndeme! ¡Están tratando de matarme! —Decía el chico agarrándose cada vez más fuerte.

— ¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Y además si abrieras los ojos te darías cuenta de que ese no es Boco! —Reclamo Krile que había llegado poco después de Lenna. Bartz abrió lentamente lo ojos y empezó a tocar el cabello de su salvador.

—Vaya… Boco… ¿Desde cuándo desafías la gravedad con tu peinado? —

—Ya te lo dije, no me llamo Boco, mi nombre es Cloud Strife, soy el nuevo capitán del séptimo escuadrón— Dijo el rubio, esperando a que Bartz bajara de su espalda.

—Lo siento capitán Strife— Se disculpo Lenna.

—No hay problema…— Contesto Cloud.

— ¿No crees que deberías bajarte de él Bartz? —Dijo Krile viendo al castaño.

—Está bien… —Bartz se bajo de Cloud y este por fin pudo enfundar su arma.

—Gracias por salvarme Cloud, creí que iba a morir, soy Bartz Klauser, capitán del quinto escuadrón, mucho gusto— Dijo sonriendo el castaño.

—Igualmente— Contesto el rubio sin cambiar la expresión en su rostro.

—Ahora, ¿Cómo te sacaremos de aquí?— Dijo Krile lanzando un suspiro.

—Supongo que tendremos que encontrar otra forma de… —Una voz tenebrosa acompañada de una presencia aplastante interrumpió a Lenna.

—Te encontré… Klauser… —

— ¡Faris! —Gritaron los tres llenos de miedo.

— ¿Pero como…? —Dijo Bartz temblando.

—Liberaste el suficiente reitatsu como para poder encontrarte, ahora no puedes escapar— Dijo la pelimorada, acercándose hacia él.

— ¡Lenna! ¡Detenla…! —Grito el chico, pero la pelirosa ya no estaba, había huido.

— ¡Krile! ¡Tú me ayudaras verdad! —Faris le dedico una mirada asesina a la rubia.

— ¡Olvídalo! —Grito Krile escondiéndose detrás de Cloud.

— ¡Cloud! ¡Amigo! ¡Tú me ayudaras! ¿Verdad? —Dijo recurriendo a su última opción, Cloud observo a Faris abrió un poco los ojos y dijo.

—No estoy interesado—

— ¡Qué! —Grito fuertemente mientras Faris se acercaba cada vez más.

— ¡No! ¡Por favor! ¡Faris! ¡Ten piedad! —Bartz intento huir pero Faris lo sostuvo del Haori con fuerza para que no lo hiciera y lo arrastró hacia algún lugar alejado de Cloud y Krile, el castaño trataba por todos los medios de escapar, pero Faris ya lo había capturado, ahora era hombre muerto.

—Acaso… ¿Es tan débil que no puede con un subordinado?—

—De echo… Bartz está dentro de lo que los shinigamis conocen extraoficialmente como la elite cuatro— Contesto Krile agarrada fuertemente del haori de Cloud mientras a lo lejos podían oírse golpes y algunos gritos de niña.

— ¿La elite cuatro? —Pregunto el rubio.

—Es así como se les conoce a los cuatro capitanes más fuertes dentro del Seretei. Son el capitán comandante Light Warrior, la capitana del onceavo escuadrón Shanttoto, el capitán del cuarto escuadrón Cecil Harvey y el del quinto escuadrón, Bartz Klauser— Cloud no sabía que decir, no se explicaba como un capitán de tan alto rango podía dejarse maltratar así, pero para no darle más vueltas al asunto decidió dejarlo y mejor se concentro en otra cosa.

—Oye…—

—Krile— Completo la niña.

—Krile… ¿Sabes dónde queda el escuadrón siete? hace tiempo que no estoy por aquí— Pregunto el rubio.

— ¿El séptimo escuadrón? Si no hay problema, si quieres te puedo guiar—

—Gracias, seria de mucha ayuda— Agradeció.

—Sígueme, es por aquí— La niña se soltó y comenzó a caminar hacia la calle contraria de donde habían arrastrado a Bartz, eso sí, con mucha cautela.

—Espero… que Bartz se encuentre bien… —Pensó la rubia un poco preocupada.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó Cloud notando la preocupación en la cara de la chica.

—No… no es nada, solo, sígueme—

* * *

Cecil se preparo para lanzar el ataque final, Firion solo pensaba rápidamente en cómo salir de esta, sobre los muros varios shinigamis gritaban como locos esperando ver a los capitanes usar por lo menos el shikai, el peliblanco movió hacia adelante su espada tratando de dar una estocada.

—Bakudou #66 ¡Haste! —El peliplateado se movió rápidamente rodeado de un aura roja evitando el ataque de Cecil.

—Vaya, eso no me lo esperaba— Dijo el ojiazul sorprendido.

— ¡Prepárese capitán! ¡Porque haya voy! —Firion nuevamente se lanzo contra su oponente a gran velocidad, Cecil lo evadió y con un grito utilizo un nuevo bakudou, esta vez sobre Firion.

—Bakudou #68 ¡Slow! —El hechizo hizo blanco en Firion contrarrestando el suyo, el peliblanco fue esta vez el que ataco primero, con un golpe de su katana casi derriba a Firion que alcanzó a mantenerse en pie por poco.

—Vamos Firion, acabemos con esto—

—Lo mismo digo—

Ambos shinigamis tomaron su katana con ambas manos posicionándose unos cuantos metros uno de otro mientras los gritos de la gente inundaban el lugar.

* * *

—Creo… que ya estoy… lo suficientemente… lejos— Se dijo una shinigami pelirosa respirando con dificultad.

— ¿Qué es este reitatsu? Uno es el capitán Harvey y el otro… ¿El capitán Firion? Creo que tendré que ir a comprobar —Pensó.

* * *

— ¿Listo? —Dijo Cecil

— ¡Por supuesto! —Contesto

Ambos espadachines liberaron mas reitatsu levantando pedazos del suelo, se prepararon y se lanzaron al ataque al mismo tiempo dejando una estela de luz detrás de sí.

— ¡Capitán Firion! —Se oyó un grito que atrajo la atención del peliplateado desconcentrándose de la batalla, conocía esa voz, ¡Era Lenna! Era raro, a pesar de que no había percibido las demás voces había oído perfectamente esa, ¿Por qué aquí? ¿Por qué ahora?

— ¡Lenna…! —Fue lo único que pudo decir el peliplateado antes de tropezar y caer de boca al suelo, Cecil se detuvo dispersando el reitatsu a su alrededor, enfundo su espada y se acerco a Firion para ayudarlo a levantar.

— ¡Firion! ¡Firion! ¿Te encuentras bien? —Dijo el peliblanco comprobando sus signos vitales.

—No fui lo suficientemente fuerte… es todo— Contesto apenado.

—Peleaste valientemente— Dijo el peliblanco con una sonrisa para tratarlo de animar.

Los shinigamis comenzaron a alejarse poco a poco, algunos decepcionados y otros aun emocionados, era una mezcla de sentimientos.

—Capitán Firion ¿Se encuentra bien? — Preguntó la chica pelirosa abriéndose paso entre la multitud, cuando llegó a ellos se arrodillo a lado de Firion y el chico volteo hacia otro lado evitándola ver directamente, todavía se sentía mal por lo que había pasado en la fiesta del capitán Tribal.

—Si… gracias por preguntar… —Contesto con la voz entrecortada.

—Déjeme ver— La chica tomo la mano del peliplateado al ver una pequeña herida en ella, pero el este se altero y se soltó rápidamente.

— ¡Me encuentro bien! ¡Me encuentro bien! —Dijo Firion levantándose rápidamente, Cecil solo se limitaba a ver la escena tratando de evitar soltar una carcajada, Firion parecía un niño tímido.

—Ya veo… —Dijo Lenna con una expresión de niña pequeña que le explicas algo y no lo entiende.

—Oye Lenna, ¿Por qué no acompañas a Firion a su escuadrón? Así podrás asegurarte que no tenga ninguna herida grave— Dijo Cecil riendo, Firion lo tomo de el cuello del haori y dándole la espalda a la pelirosa le dijo en voz baja.

—Capitán Harvey, ¿Qué cree que está haciendo?—

—No te preocupes Firion, ¡Todo estará bien! Además, necesitas hablar un poco mas con mujeres— Cecil le dedico una sonrisa y ambos voltearon hacia Lenna.

— ¿Sucede algo? —Preguntó la ojiverde.

—No, nada, bien chicos que se diviertan, yo tengo algunas cosas que atender en mi escuadrón. ¡Nos vemos! —Se despidió el peliblanco dejando a los dos solos en medio del enorme callejón destruido.

— ¿Nos vamos? —Pregunto Lenna con una sonrisa.

—S… sí… vámonos— Contesto Firion con la cara roja de vergüenza.

Ambos chicos comenzaron a caminar con dirección al segundo escuadrón, Firion se sentía raro, nunca antes había caminado a lado de otra chica que no fuera Maria, después de todo a ella la veía más como una hermana que otra cosa, pero como siempre, hay una primera vez para todo.

* * *

**_Tenia pensado otro final para el capitulo, pero me gusto mas este, es menos... rosa..._**

**_Si se preguntan de donde salio la bufanda amarilla de Lenna solo vean su job de Ninja, ahi esta la respuesta._**

**_Tambien para los que se lo pregunten trato de darles una importancia igual a todos los personajes, espero estarlo logrando._**

**_Una ultima pregunta, ¿Quien creen que deba ser el tenienmte del octavo escuadron? ¿Quistis o Irvine?, no considero a los otros porque tengo otros planes para ellos._**

**_Sin mas nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo. Como dirian las japonesitas. Bye!! Bye!!

* * *

_**

**_Nota: Corregi algunos errores de ortografia y gramatica que hacian algo dificil la lectura de los capitulos, ademas de agregar algunas lineas para hacer la lectura mas llevadera, de ahora en adelante usare el este formato de los cinco capitulos, espero que sea de su agrado. Por su tiempo y comprension gracias.  
_**


End file.
